


Shut Up and Drive

by Machadaynu



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Uncle Loki (Marvel), Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: A plot deviance for the fic 'Drift Towards Home'"I'm driving you home" Loki said, finally, Thor felt like someone had just kicked over his sandcastle. Dejected, he got to his feet feeling like all his blood had pooled in his body. What was he expecting to happen exactly? That his uncle would be less than disgusted at his stiff cock in his pants? Thor's desperation unfurled a thousand times, he wasn't going to get acknowledgement nevermind a quick fuck.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: Uncle Loki // A Thorki Collection





	Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for more Uncle Loki and here he is! This was cut from the original fic Drift Towards Home but you don't need to read that to get this, anyway, enjoy!

"I'm driving you home" Loki said, finally, Thor felt like someone had just kicked over his sandcastle. Dejected, he got to his feet feeling like all his blood had pooled in his body. What was he expecting to happen exactly? That his uncle would be less than disgusted at his stiff cock in his pants? Thor's desperation unfurled a thousand times, he wasn't going to get acknowledgement nevermind a quick fuck.

"Wait outside, I need to get ready". 

Thor did as he was told and went to sulk outside the door, listening to the shuffle of his uncle putting his persona back together. He was still plumped up against his thigh, throbbing against his tight zipper. Thor squeezed his eyes closed and gave a silent prayer hoping to hell that he would be able to compose himself once they got in the car. Loki emerged looking himself again looking at him suspiciously, noticing his giddy nephew trembling under his gaze.

"Go and get your things then, I'll meet in the car in 10 minutes"

Thor obeyed, briefly thinking if he had time to rub one out quickly before being in such close quarters with his uncle for the next four hours.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Loki was in the driver's seat waiting for him, Thor almost made a beeline to sit in the back but decided against it, feeling like it would be too obvious how horrendously embarrassed he felt. 

While awkwardly buckling his seatbelt, he noticed a small wet stain on his jeans and screamed internally, he hadn't had enough time to change and now, under everything, his underwear was also a complete mess of precum, he squirmed in his seat. He felt so dirty. The whole journey he did everything to avoid looking at his uncle by staring at the banal scenery out the window. 

The memory of Loki's rescue- if you could call it that- played in Thor's mind. It was the day after his father had put his hand through the front door and split his knuckles apart. The screaming, the fighting and toxicity of that house felt like an open prison. The only responsible thing his parents had done in the whole ordeal was get him out of there and now...he was going back having ruined his relationship with his uncle. He knew his mother was smart enough to flee too so it would just be him and...Odin.

The thought of that twisted in his guts. At least his uncle was quiet and reserved, his father drank excessively and when he was around he'd spend hours giving Thor hour long lectures about taking over the family business, about what a great leader he would have to become just like his pop! 

Suddenly, Thor was pulled from his thoughts noticing that his uncle was going a different way, following an unfamiliar path of trees and fields down into a dirt road flanked with trees. The car pulled into a layby and he turned off the ignition. 

"I can't keep driving with you looking like that" Loki said finally. Thor was puzzled before realising his uncle was referring to his incessant wiggling and sitting on his hands, it must've been quite distracting. Thor blushed and wondered if Loki would just push him out the car too leaving him to relieve himself behind a tree. "Are you going to take care of it or should I?" Came the question he most certainly wasn't expecting.

It barely even registered, his uncle had surged over the centre console and long ringed fingers were pulling at his belt to get to his cock. Panic and surprise pelted him while he gripped the leather seat for dear life. Like an outer body experience, Thor watched as his uncle's hands worked his cock to full hardness, glistening with how much he has been leaking. 

"You're a mess, look at you, why did you get into my car with this hmm? You'll stain my seats" he whispered in his ear, "you're quite the big boy aren't you nephew, so distracting"  
Thor was hanging on by a thread at his uncle's words, experienced hands worked him deftly, smoothing over his glans, gathering slick and pulling his foreskin down. A mess of precum drooled from the tip coating his uncle's fingers, making wet sticky sounds driving him to buck his hips to hear it some more. Meanwhile Loki looked completely at ease, though a little mussed up from the awkward position, it made Thor want to see if he could get him undone, how he'd look hunched over driving his cock inside his ass. How he would look telling Thor what a good boy he was, how he could take it, how he'd open up and take anything

Thor came with a whimper, gripping his uncle's wrist as he did to prevent him moving his sensitive cock, Loki wrenched it free, leaving Thor feeling a little empty.

"That was quick, I should've taken off my ring, be a lad and clean this would you?" He said, still with a slightly annoyed tone, he held his come splattered fingers up to Thor's face. Despite a pang of slight disgust, the urge to gain his uncle's favour bubbled within him and Thor stuck out his tongue and invited the long digits inside. He swirled and sucked, the metallic taste of his own come was unpleasant but he didn't care, the perfume of his uncle's hand gave him an excited heady feeling. Soon Loki was fingerfucking his mouth, his ring scraping the delicate flesh of his palate. Thor sucked obedient and blissed out with orgasm, he could see what effect all this was having on his uncle now that he had a clearer head, he drank in the sight of him, sleeve pulled up to reveal his forearm and his milky white complexion flushed pink, eyes glazed and his cock pressed against his neat trousers. The fingers pulled away and Thor gave a little whine at the loss, he watched his uncle take out a handkerchief to wipe his hand off. He felt enraptured by him and the sudden impulse to kiss his uncle fired within him, he leaned over the console to get closer, putting his hands haphazardly on Loki's lap. 

"What are you doing?" 

Thor pouted, Loki had moved himself away, leaning towards the window to avoid his mouth. Thor's face lit up with embarrassment.

"Jus...just saying thank you! I mean... for everything...for taking care of me…" he trailed, noticing that his hands were practically on his uncle's hard cock, his mouth watered with want.

"Can I…?"

"No"

"Why not? You did it to me!"

"Don't be a brat Thor, you're too young for this sort of thing, I've already stepped far across the line with you" he said looking for his keys for a distraction.

"I don't care! I want to!"

"You will care, when you're older"

"I'll give you a blowjob"

Loki snorted, hand running through his hair, wondering how the fuck he had gotten himself into this situation with his bratty little nephew, all the boundaries he'd crossed the damage he was doing leading this boy down a weird emotional path. 

But, fuck, he was a beauty. He had grown big once he'd hit his teen years and tanned from all the sports he was forced to play. The little boisterous kid Loki knew was becoming a man, developing thick muscles under a layer of soft fat around his thighs and arse, an irresistible combination of plump and strong. He had been driving Loki crazy with his tight gym clothes while lounging around the house. He had been avoiding the little shit as much as possible ever since he had the audacity to enter the kitchen one morning with a sleepy hard on, all soft bleary eyed.

The whole hour of watching his nephew wiggling in his seat was the last straw, having driven Loki so crazy that he couldn't resist getting him to calm down. And oh god his cock, his sweet drippy cock, Loki didn't think it was possible for a boy to make such a mess of precum, he was like a little bitch in heat, all wet and ready. 

Loki finally gave in, glancing back and out the side window, realising they'd been on the side road for awhile now and hadn't checked for other cars. He pulled the seat back, giving him a little more room to undress.

"You, listen to me, just this once and it's not happening again, you understand?" 

Thor did a little victory lap around in his mind, realising how easily he had seduced his uncle with easy words, what a hot mess he was in the driver's seat. He watched hungrily as Loki undid the heavy buckle of his belt and pulled out his cock, a lovely reddish hue from being ignored for so long. He watched as his uncle gave it a few hard tugs and massaged his tight balls throwing his head back with relief. Thor drank in the sight of his uncle's exposed stomach, lean and dusted with dark hair. 

He leaned over, balancing himself by pressing his face into Loki's body who cradled his head as he steadily took his cock between his lips, emitting a shudder at the heat of his mouth His uncle's signature musk was far stronger here and spurred Thor on as he attempted to bury his uncles cock in his throat. His complete lack of experience meant choking immediately and Loki getting an unpleasant scrape of teeth, he gripped his nephew's hair tightly in his fist trying to stop the onslaught of pain. The rapid list of expletives was enough for Thor to realise his error and he looked up at his uncle with tears in his eyes, he had tried so hard to do it right! Loki looked at him with exasperated kindness, love still behind his eyes. 

"Put your head in my lap, don't touch me, got it?"

Thor nodded, sliding his arm beneath Loki's legs and putting his head on his knees, he looked up and Loki jerked off in front of his face. The position was awkward as hell, Thor's body smashed between his uncle and the car door but he didn't care, he liked the look of his uncle's cock from this angle, big and intimidating. A flutter ran through his stomach thinking about if he would ever get to take it inside of him. 

Thor opened wide when he could see that Loki was close, inviting him to finish in his mouth, excited to taste his uncles come. He mewled realising that his uncle's hand had found his arse and was squeezing it underneath his jeans still wet and ruined with come. It was a new game to see if he could trick Loki into sliding a finger in, knowing that he could feel how soaked he was.

A sudden warm splatter spread across his cheek and he realised that he had just taken a load to his face. It didn't quite register at first, it felt like warm thick spit and his mind ran wild with so many possibilities. 

Thor groaned, crushed that not enough of it got in his mouth but also too turned on and unable to do anything about it. He blinked one eye open looking up at his gasping uncle who seemed just as shocked as he was, chest heaving and wide eyed. Somewhere he managed to regain his composure, pulling out the same hanky to slowly mop up some of the mess on his nephew's face. Thor beamed, looking every bit debauched and adorable, a puppy in his master's lap. He wiped his come stained cheek against his uncle's trousers. 

"Fucking hell, stop ruining my trousers and give your uncle a kiss to say thank you, you ungrateful little brat"

Thor perked up, almost smashing his head against the steering wheel with his enthusiasm and planted a sloppy inexperienced kiss against his uncle's mouth. 

"Thank you uncle Loki".


End file.
